Noir et blanc
by Cowardly Brave
Summary: Poirot a invité son amie, Mme Oliver, à passer la soirée chez lui. La raison ? Il se sent seul. Et il s'ennuie de son bon Hastings.


Noir et blanc

A/N : La majorité des fan fics sur Hercule Poirot sont toutes en anglais. C'est vraiment dommage pour les francophones. Alors j'essaie d'y remédier avec ce one-shot. Il contient certaines mentions _slash _mais il n'y a absolument aucune description pouvant choquer le lecteur. C'est simplement adorable et mignon =) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review car je me demande si cela vous plaira ou pas !

* * *

><p>Une tête ovoïde et une autre parsemée de cheveux grisonnants pêle-mêle se faisaient face. Cela allait bientôt faire deux heures qu'ils étaient tous deux penchés sur la planchette peinte de carreaux noirs et blancs. Deux heures pendant lesquelles l'homme avait battu à plate couture la femme. Et deux heures pendant lesquelles cette même femme ne s'était pas laissée décourager par son nombre croissant de défaites.<p>

-L'intuition féminine aura bien le dessus sur vous, marmonna Ariadne Oliver, plus à elle-même qu'à son adversaire.

Hercule Poirot ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de répliquer gaiement :

-Je n'attends que cela, chère madame !

-Mais taisez-vous, je ne puis me concentrer ! gémit-elle en agitant sa main dans ses cheveux extravagants.

Aujourd'hui, la coiffure de la célèbre auteure de romans policiers était à la garçonne. De courtes mèches rebelles tombaient en masse sur son front et sa nuque. La romancière se redressa sur sa chaise, fit la moue et regarda son ami. Pointant d'un doigt ses cheveux, elle se plaignit :

-Mes cheveux sont une horreur, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Poirot ?

Galant, le petit détective belge haussa les épaules et répondit, prudent :

-C'est plutôt… original…

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la partie d'échecs devant elle et avança sa tour, éliminant par ce geste irréfléchi l'un des inoffensifs pions de Poirot. Ce dernier soupira d'indulgence et sa reine lui prit sans hésitation sa tour.

-Seigneur, je ne l'avais pas venue venir, celle-là, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Prudemment, elle déplaça son fou, plaçant son roi en grand danger. Et l'inévitable phrase tomba, pour la troisième fois dans la soirée :

-Échec et mat, Madame ! déclara Poirot, triomphant.

Mme Oliver soupira, vaincue, et se carra confortablement sur sa chaise.

-Bien joué Poirot, admit-elle, bonne perdante. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me laisser piéger ainsi.

-Vous ne réfléchissez pas suffisamment aux actions que vous prenez. C'est pourtant capital à ce jeu, lui rappela Poirot en ramassant les pièces.

En le voyant remettre à leurs cases respectives les pièces en bois, Ariadne Oliver secoua la tête et s'écria :

-Ah non, pas une autre partie ! Mon cerveau va exploser.

Souriant, le détective rangea sans discuter les trente-deux pièces du jeu ainsi que la plaquette. Il appela ensuite George, son valet, qui accourut près de son maître.

-Oui, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il avec un calme olympien.

-Un sirop de cassis pour moi, George, et pour Madame… euh, de l'eau-de-vie ?

-Non, un jus de pomme, merci, dit-elle en grattant frénétiquement sa nuque.

Une fois le domestique parti chercher les consommations, Mme Oliver grogna:

-Je suis folle de m'être fait couper les cheveux ! J'aurais dû me douter que ce serait une catastrophe. Ça va prendre des siècles pour que ma tignasse repousse, maintenant. Et ça me démange horriblement.

Poirot se contenta de garder le silence. Il était désormais habitué aux lamentations de son amie concernant ses cheveux. Après un amer « Je ressemble à ces jeunes voyous qui traînent dans les quartiers pauvres », elle changea subitement de sujet de conversation :

-Au fait, pourquoi m'avoir proposée de l'alcool ? Vous savez pourtant bien que cela m'insupporte au plus haut point.

-Ah ? fit Poirot, surpris.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? s'étonna-t-elle, déconfite. Bon, j'ai dû le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, alors.

George, aussi silencieux qu'un chat, apparut dans le salon où ils se trouvaient et leur donna à chacun leur breuvage. Il s'en alla après une inclinaison polie de la tête. Mme Oliver sirota son jus de pommes en jetant un coup d'œil dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. La romancière savait que le moment de partir approchait mais avant cela, sa curiosité se devait d'être satisfaite. Elle déposa son verre sur la table avec lenteur.

-Bon, Monsieur Poirot, vous m'avez fait venir chez vous et je vous en remercie car vous m'avez épargnée une soirée fort ennuyante avec mon Finlandais…

Poirot hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'elle désignait par ce terme son détective fictif, Sven Hjerson. Il n'ignorait pas que son amie se lassait depuis un certain temps déjà de lui et que l'ébauche d'un nouveau roman était devenu pour elle un véritable supplice. Il la laissa poursuivre, prenant une longue gorgée de son sirop de cassis :

-Mais honnêtement, pourquoi m'avoir demandée de me présenter ici ce soir ? s'enquit la romancière d'un trait.

Le coup de téléphone de Poirot ce matin même l'avait agréablement surprise, mais elle n'avait pas posé de questions et avait tout simplement accepté de passer la soirée chez lui. Cependant, comme ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'affaire de la troisième fille et de son paon qui remontait à plusieurs mois, elle se doutait que Poirot avait forcément une bonne raison de la contacter soudainement.

Poirot demeura silencieux quelques minutes. La raison qui l'avait poussé à téléphoner à son amie Mme Oliver était un peu gênante en soi. Elle relevait du pur sentimentalisme, celui-là même qu'il avait en aversion et qu'il rencontrait sans cesse depuis son arrivée en Angleterre. Il se força à sourire, prit une grande respiration et avoua en regardant ailleurs :

-Je me sens seul et cela, depuis le départ de mon bon ami, le capitaine Hastings.

Mme Oliver hocha la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une chose pareille, mais comprenait que le petit Belge puisse s'ennuyer de son ami. Elle préféra ne pas intervenir tout de suite, par respect, et garda le silence.

-Je vous ai déjà parlé de lui, je crois ?

Là, elle fut bien obligée de dire quelque chose :

-Laissez-moi me souvenir… Il vous assistait autrefois dans vos enquêtes, non ? Et n'est-ce pas lui qui a rédigé les comptes-rendus de vos investigations les plus intéressantes ?

Poirot hocha la tête. Il était surpris de la mémoire de son amie, car il avait fait mention d'Hastings en sa présence qu'en de rares occasions. Mme Oliver sourit en précisant qu'elle avait eu la chance de lire certains écrits du capitaine, ce qui expliquait que le nom ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu. Elle ajouta, pince-sans-rire :

-Lui, au moins, n'a pas à s'encombrer d'intrigues invraisemblablement tordues et insolubles. Il ne fait que romancer des événements, des crimes déjà résolus – par vous – ce qui doit être simple. Je trouve que son style est plutôt bon. En fait, on dirait un petit Watson.

Le petit détective sourit à sa remarque et continua non sans tristesse :

-Il mène désormais sa vie en Argentine avec sa femme et ses enfants, le petit Watson.

Ariadne Oliver engloutit le reste de son jus de pomme et devina :

-Il vous manque ?

-Terriblement, confessa Poirot, la mine basse.

L'ambiance avait radicalement changé. Les sourires joyeux et amusés qu'ils échangeaient tout à l'heure avaient fait place à des sourires tristes, de la part de Poirot; et compatissants, de la part de Mme Oliver. Celle-ci ignorait comment remonter le moral de son ami. Elle n'excellait pas vraiment à ce genre de choses, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. À défaut de lui prodiguer des conseils ou de le rassurer à coup de mots apaisants, elle se mit à s'épancher sur son Sven Hjerson d'une voix agacée dans l'espoir que cela lui changerait les idées :

-Mes lecteurs ont bien râlé lorsque le meilleur ami de Sven Hjerson est parti vivre dans je ne sais quel pays étranger, vous savez. L'un d'eux – l'un de mes lecteurs, s'entend, pas l'un des pays étrangers – m'a abordée dans la rue peu après la parution du roman où j'expliquais que le meilleur ami prenait la clef des champs. Il – le lecteur, pas le meilleur ami – s'est mis à me bombarder de questions tout aussi énervantes les unes que les autres. J'ai bien failli me retourner – car je marchais et lui me talonnait de près – et lui crier que non, Hjerson n'allait pas revoir son meilleur ami de sitôt – si je fais disparaître le meilleur ami dans un roman pour m'en débarrasser, ce n'est pas pour le faire réapparaître dans le suivant – et que non…

Ariadne Oliver lancée dans un monologue sur ses personnages récurrents, Poirot sut qu'il pouvait ressasser ses souvenirs tranquillement. Il savait que son amie pouvait parler pendant des heures et des heures de ses malheurs d'écrivaine mondialement célèbre. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il imagina Hastings – son Hastings – assis à la place de Mme Oliver. Combien de fois avaient-ils joué aux échecs, eux aussi ? Et combien de fois Poirot l'avait-il battu ? À chaque fois, c'était un pur délice que de voir la mine ébahie d'Hastings après une énième victoire que Poirot avait remportée. À chaque fois, Poirot savourait le spectacle de ces yeux candides dirigés vers lui. Ces prunelles céruléennes qu'il n'avait jamais revues ailleurs. Ce regard brillant d'admiration et de respect.

Poirot se souvenait qu'une nuit, il avait été effroyablement malade. Il avait toussé à en réveiller les morts durant dix bonnes minutes et même s'il avait été lent à réveiller, son bon Hastings était accouru à son chevet. Aux lamentations de Poirot, il avait répliqué d'un ton presque moqueur :

-Allons, Poirot, vous n'avez qu'une vilaine toux. Cela passera…

Mais Poirot, aussi malade qu'il ait pu être, n'avait pas imaginé le léger tremblement dans la voix de son ami, ni le regard inquiet qu'il avait porté sur lui jusqu'à son rétablissement. Le lendemain, Miss Lemon avait fortement suggéré une tisane pour la toux et était allée courir en faire une à son patron qui était cloué au lit, car la vilaine toux s'était finalement transformée en vilaine grippe. Curieusement, c'était Hastings qui était revenu vers Poirot, tasse à la main. Il l'avait aidé à avaler la tisane et lorsque Poirot avait gémi :

-Mais c'est brûlant, enfin !

-Oh Seigneur, mille excuses, Poirot !

Au regard perplexe de Poirot, Hastings avait précipitamment ajouté :

-Mille excuses au nom de Miss Lemon, bien sûr.

Il avait ensuite balbutié que Miss Lemon devait être si inquiète pour lui qu'elle avait dû laisser chauffer l'eau un peu trop longtemps. Poirot n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce moment-là, ses petites cellules grises étant paralysées par la maladie. Mais après, il y avait réfléchi. Hastings avait prétendu que c'était Miss Lemon qui avait préparé la tisane. Mais Miss Lemon, la parfaite Miss Lemon, faire chauffer l'eau trop longtemps ? Pure fadaise.

De temps en temps, Poirot hochait la tête en direction de Mme Oliver, faisant semblant de l'écouter attentivement alors que tel était loin d'être le cas. Il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si Hastings ne s'était jamais marié. S'il était resté en Angleterre aux côtés de Poirot. Poirot aurait-il jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ce qui le tourmentait au plus profond de son cœur ? Probablement pas. Il avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec les affaires sentimentales. Pour ne citer qu'une femme avec qui il avait lamentablement échoué, il y avait eu Virginie Mesnard. Il avait bien lu le désir et la passion dans le regard de Virginie, mais il s'était tu, laissant aller les choses comme à son habitude. Et résultat, Virginie était maintenant dans les bras d'un autre. Avec honte, Poirot devait avouer qu'il était tout simplement pathétique avec les femmes. Quant aux hommes, valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Il se souvenait avoir éprouvé une vive affection pour l'inspecteur James Japp lorsque ce dernier était venu enquêter en Belgique, juste avant la guerre. Une sale histoire de faux qui avait conduit les deux hommes un peu partout à travers l'Europe. Poirot avait amplement eu le temps de succomber au charme anglais de son collègue. Ses gestes brusques et sa voix légèrement rouillée l'ensorcelaient. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une chance que ses sentiments soient réciproques, car Japp ne lui avait jamais démontré la moindre marque de tendresse. Contrairement à Hastings. Poirot sourit sans s'en rendre compte à l'évocation de son plus cher ami. Le premier qu'il avait eu en ce pays étranger. Le seul à être resté auprès de lui aussi longtemps. Le seul à être parti aussi loin, aussi.

Dès que Poirot l'avait aperçu, marchant allègrement dans l'une des rues campagnardes de Belgique, tenant fièrement son fusil de chasse, il avait senti son cœur rater quelques battements. Les cheveux bruns pâles soulevés par la caresse du vent et un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, Arthur Hastings avait serré avec vigueur la main du petit directeur de police de Bruxelles. Son français était bon, mais caractérisé par un accent britannique prononcé. À une question posée par Poirot, il avait répondu qu'il était venu en Belgique pour la chasse au lapin et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était armé à ce moment-là. La discussion avait dérivé ensuite sur le meurtre commis quelques jours plus tôt.

-J'imagine que je suis suspect dans cette affaire, avait-il dit d'un ton léger.

-Vous aviez l'arme nécessaire, en tout cas, avait rétorqué Poirot en désignant le fusil qu'il tenait.

Le reste de la conversation était floue dans la mémoire de Poirot. Il se remémorait surtout son attachement croître au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps en sa compagnie ainsi que les insomnies qu'il s'était permises pour uniquement fantasmer sur cet Anglais venu dans son pays abattre d'innocents lapereaux. Jamais Poirot n'aurait pensé qu'il reverrait un jour son Hastings, cette fois en Angleterre. C'était peut-être l'unique point positif de cette maudite guerre, car grâce à Hastings, Poirot avait momentanément pu oublier la peur angoissante qui l'assaillait depuis que l'ennemi avait envahi son pays. Blessé à la jambe, il avait été contraint de fuir ses amis, sa famille et sa terre natale.

Oui, Poirot devait beaucoup à son bon et tendre Hastings. À chaque lettre qu'il recevait d'Argentine, Poirot sentait que sa journée allait être merveilleuse et que rien au monde ne pouvait l'assombrir. À chaque visite qu'Hastings lui faisait, Poirot se remémorait le passé avec un sourire en se demandant quelle aventure ils vivraient cette fois. Il n'osait pas imaginer la panoplie de sensations qu'il éprouverait si son ami venait à partager ses sentiments.

-Poirot, si vous êtes fatigué, vous pouvez me le dire, franchement. Inutile de m'ignorer ainsi, c'est insultant.

La voix faussement outrée de Mme Oliver tira Poirot de ses rêveries et confus, il se confondit en excuses. La romancière soupira et le pardonna d'un signe de la main. Elle étouffa un bâillement dans sa paume ouverte.

-Mon Dieu, il semble que ce soit moi qui sois fatiguée, finalement, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Poirot aussi se leva et raccompagna son invitée dans le hall d'entrée. George apparut comme par magie avec le manteau de Mme Oliver. Une fois revêtu, la femme de lettres se tourna vers son ami détective. Le visage sérieux, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Apprenez à vivre sans la présence du capitaine Hastings, Poirot. Autrement, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire jaune, on croira que vous et lui… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non ?

Elle ajouta rapidement, comme si elle était soudainement pressée de partir – et peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas :

-Merci pour tout et bonne nuit, Poirot.

Elle s'en alla après une légère salutation de la main. George alla fermer la porte derrière elle et Poirot, qui était devenu aussi agité qu'une statue, murmura :

-Oui, je vois parfaitement, Madame. Mais si c'était justement ce que je veux qu'on croie, que me répondriez-vous alors ?

Ses joues rosirent un peu en apercevant son valet était toujours là et aussi immobile que lui. Il avait forcément entendu ce qu'il… mais était-ce vraiment important ? George n'était pas le genre d'homme à juger autrui. Poirot haussa les épaules et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait disposer. George s'inclina et partit quelques minutes plus tard.

Maintenant seul, Poirot alla dans sa chambre et se changea pour la nuit, mais ne se glissa cependant pas tout de suite sous les couvertures. Avec un petit sourire, il retourna au living-room, déplaça avec maints efforts un fauteuil afin qu'il fasse face à la fenêtre. Une fois cela fait, il alla éteindre toutes les lumières de l'appartement et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Reprenant enfin son souffle, il se prépara à passer une nuit comme il le faisait autrefois dans sa jeunesse. Seul, à rêver à son idylle utopique. Le ciel parsemé d'étoiles s'offrait à lui dans toute sa quintessence. En Angleterre, il était passé minuit, alors pour son ami, la soirée devait commencer. Peut-être que de timides étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel torride argentin. Une infime lueur d'espoir traversa le cœur de Poirot à ce moment-là.

Et si son Hastings admirait lui aussi le ciel étoilé en pensant à lui ?


End file.
